Chapter 2
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 2: Characters in order of Appearance # Maria # Hayate Ayasaki # Nagi Sanzenin # Sunglasses Kidnapper # Beanie Kidnapper # Kashiwagi (Scar-Eyed Yakuza) # Bald Sensitive Yakuza # Straight Haired Yakuza # Chihuahua # Shun Ayasaki # Mrs. Ayasaki # Policeman No. 1 # Seishirou Klaus (mentioned) # Aoi Himegami (mentioned) # Santa Claus Summary Hayate awakens to find him facing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Hayate acts cool around the young woman as a sign of affection. After some humorous fantasies from Hayate, the young woman asks if he has seen a girl who's turning 13, short, wearing a party dress, has pigtails and is very cute. Hayate states "Darn Right I Have". Having just tried to kidnap her, he stays quiet about his evil deed although he hasn't kidnapped anyone yet. The reason the little girl ran away was because she was attending a party at the VIP guest house and left because she couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. The young woman replies saying that she's not her sister but she cares for her very much. Hayate jealous and saddened by the fact she has someone who cares and loves her decides to leave and pretend he hasn't seen the little girl. Before Hayate could leave, the young woman stops him and wraps a warm scarf around him and states, "You'll catch a cold with so little clothing on". Hayate shocked and at a loss for words as he had been given such kindness and care begins to cry in happiness. As a change of heart Hayate decides to tell the young woman of the little girl's whereabouts. But, just as he was about to tell her about the little girl, two kidnappers begin pushing a little girl into their car, the young woman panicking and shocked at this fact states that they should call the police, whilst Hayate is in deep thought as this could be a chance to amend for his sins. He borrows the young woman's bicycle and asks to contact the police whilst he will rescue her. Even though the young woman says that "They're in a car, there's no way you'll be able to catch up to them". Hayate zooms like the wind on a bicycle to catch up to the kidnappers, the scene shifts to the little girl in the kidnappers car. The kidnappers are desperate as they are being hunted for their internal organs over the debts to the Yakuza like Hayate is. After the little girl begins to insult and badmouth the kidnappers, they begin to get very annoyed and states who is gonna save her now. The little girl states that "He'll come to my rescue, he swore he'd risk his life for me". As the kidnapper draw near her, she in desperate measures shouts for Hayate. Just then a boy riding a bicycle is seen jumping over the car, lands and shouts "Hey, You Slime Balls, Just Return the Girl, Or----" just as he was about to finish his sentence Hayate is hit by the car very badly as he is now bleeding from the head. As Hayate is now near death he begins to go in thought over his actions, after he thought of his parents' reactions to his death, he awakens as a demon and asks the kidnappers to politely give him the girl. After the little girl is released she rushes over to Hayate who is now very badly injured and is on the verge of collapsing, as he is about to collapse he asks if she can find him a job. We are given the little girl's name Nagi and the young woman's name is Maria. Nagi calls for Klaus (presumably the head of services) to send a medical team. When Maria asks Nagi where she got the cheap looking coat, Nagi blushes and states that she received the coat from someone who saved her. Whilst the policeman states the ambulance is running late because of Christmas, Nagi states not to worry as the medical team is already here by helicopter. Because Nagi's earlier butler Himegami resigned they are looking for a new butler. She states that Hayate Ayasaki will be the Sanzenin's new Butler. We see Hayate dreaming about Santa chasing him with knives whilst the narrator stating that this was the first time he received a good Christmas present or rather it's unclear whether its decent or not. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 1. Trivia *This chapter was initially released along side chapter 1 as a full 1 chapter including chapters 1 and 2 counting to be a 54 page chapter. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga